


The Morning After

by Ibis



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mention of intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibis/pseuds/Ibis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another night spent at Makoto's house, Sousuke contemplates how exactly he came to love someone so different from himself and Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

“Tch, that’s not going away anytime soon.”

Pale red scratch marks made their way down Sousuke’s back still fresh from the previous nights “activities”. He wasn’t one to complain though, Sousuke took full responsibility for everything that happened last night. He was the one who insisted on walking Makoto home, he was the one who accepted his invitation inside, hell he was the one who kissed him as soon as they were through the front door. Thank god Makoto’s parents weren’t home otherwise the poor guy would’ve been blushing more than he had been.

Clad in nothing more than the same pants he wore last night Sousuke left the bathroom to return to Makoto’s room.

He didn’t really care if anyone saw him, I mean how long had they been together? 2 months, 3 months….about the time summer ended anyway. Sousuke had let his anger towards Haru go because if he made Rin happy then Sousuke guessed he could live with that. The two even ended up getting scouted for the same university so naturally Rin wasn’t going to let him go so easily. Sousuke could deal with that but what he couldn’t deal with was Makoto. He didn’t plan for any of it to happen it just sort of…did. They hadn’t talked much since Sousuke came back but during one of the relays before summer they managed to have a moment alone and it happened pretty much instantly. The sweet smile, the gentle voice, the healing atmosphere, Sousuke never stood a chance. He fell for Iwatobi’s captain and he fell hard.

Maybe it was the way Makoto was so fiercely protective of his friends that reeled him in, it was certainly something to admire. Or maybe it was how devastatingly beautiful he could look without even trying. Sousuke recalled how Makoto had pushed back his still wet hair from getting out of the pool during one of their first relays together. Water droplets gently falling out of his hair going down his chest so slowly, like they wanted to cling to his body as long as they could. Lickig his lips, Sousuke also remembered how Makoto’s sweat had been doing the very same thing last night. He remembered Makoto’s arms wrapped under his back, clawing away to relieve some of the pressure. He remembered every breath, every moan and every word that came from Makoto last night.

_“Sousuke….please more...please”_

__

He stopped just before going into the room.

_“Ah yes...more...ah”_

__

Every move…

_His long toned legs wrapped tighter around his hips as Sousuke rocked into him over and over again. Makoto’s nails dug into his back with every thrust, he could already feel the marks coming but with Makoto under him like this, flushed, panting and so close, Sousuke had stopped caring completely._

Sousuke sighed, recalling last night’s events he doubted that was why he loved Makoto. Looks are one thing and Sousuke knew just how attractive Makoto was. There was something else Sousuke couldn't put his finger on that made Makoto so irresistible to him. As he turned the doorknob to go in and as he closed it behind him, he still couldn't figure out what that something was.

Sousuke turned and there he was, still sleeping with one arm under his head and the other draped over the spot Sousuke had been in moments before. The morning sun drifted in through the window on the right and cast a dull glow on the room. He couldn't help the smile that crept over his face at the sight. Makoto sound asleep in Sousuke's Samezuka hoodie with disheveled hair and tiny hickies covering his neck, chest and stomach along with the sun illuminating the captain with a faint light as he slept. Sousuke made his way over to the side of the bed and crouched just in front of Makoto. As he looked at Makoto’s peaceful face his smile only got bigger.

“Oi, sleepyhead you gonna be getting up anytime soon?’ Sousuke whispered.

Makoto stirred and with a little whine he opened his eyes. As his dazed green eyes began to focus on Sousuke he could only put his head in his hand and push the hair out of Makoto’s eyes.

“I didn't know you got up I would've-”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m an early riser.” Sousuke interrupted. Another reason on how he came to love Makoto; he was always putting others before himself. No matter what time of day or what mood he’s in if Makoto thinks you need him he’ll be there, no questions asked.

Makoto laughed softly and reached his hand up towards his hair to intertwine his fingers with the ones Sousuke had in his hair. Makoto’s eerily soft fingers took Sousuke’s hand out of his hair so he could hold it properly in front of him.

“Well since you left the bed’s gotten a little colder, would you mind coming back in?” Makoto asked. Makoto tried to hide the slight blush with the collar of the hoodie he was wearing but Sousuke could easily see it. A blushing Makoto was a rather normal thing whenever he was in the presence of Sousuke. These moments were another reason why he loved Makoto so much, the easy smiles, the quick blushing but mostly how gentle Makoto was. How he just radiated compassion and sometimes Sousuke needed that. There was so much stress with the university and looking after Rin to make sure he got scouted, that being around someone as easy going and gentle like Makoto made Sousuke melt. Then sometimes Makoto needed someone like Sousuke too, someone Makoto could crawl into bed next to and just completely be at ease with because Sousuke didn't need Makoto to take care of him he only needed Makoto to love him and be there for him.

“No problem” Sousuke whispered, and as he got into the bed and Makoto rested his head between Sousuke’s neck and shoulder he sighed and wrapped his arm around Makoto’s waist accidentally revealing more bruises from last night. Makoto hummed in contentment and kissed Sousuke’s jaw.

“Sorry about that…” Sousuke said.

Makoto looked down and saw the very same bruises covering his chest and blushed.

“Don’t worry about them, I enjoyed it.” he whispered.

With that Makoto snuggled his head back into Sousuke’s shoulder and began to fall asleep. Sousuke let his smile drop so he could pull Makoto closer and rest his head in his boyfriend's hair. Sousuke began to close his eyes and sleep with Makoto and in the perfect morning after, Sousuke realized he never really had a definite reason for loving Makoto; he just did.

**  
And if Makoto loved him back, that was all Sousuke needed.**

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first fanfic and it was for Free! I should've seen that one coming. However if you're reading this then that means you finished my first fanfic so thank you! Kudos and comments are welcomed :)


End file.
